


Prudence Night~Blackwood Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-04-03 18:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Prudence Night~Blackwood Imagines and Prompts from my Tumblr account
Relationships: Prudence Blackwood / Reader, Prudence Blackwood / You, Prudence Blackwood x Reader, Prudence Blackwood x You, Prudence Night / Reader, Prudence Night / You, Prudence Night x Reader, Prudence Night x You
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Prudence was beyond amused. If amused was the correct word for the feeling you were brewing within her. She hadn’t ever had anyone, other than her sisters, who had gone through so much effort to do something special for her.

You had decorated a room, yule themed, tables ladened with lavish food and piles of gifts spilling out from every crevasse that you could see. A cozy dressing gown was laid out for each weird sister, their names perfectly stitched in gold that stood out against the black fuzz. Matching slippers and hot water bottles sat beside them.

“Is there nothing to drink?” Prudence said, not quite as willing as he sisters to cave to the spoiling you’d offered them.  
“There’s hot chocolate.” You said with a smile that made Prudence’s heart swoon. “You can’t put alcohol in the hot chocolate.”  
“I wouldn't dream of it.” She said with a sly smirk as she leant in to kiss you. “Thank you, this is all so… lovely.”  
“You tried to cheer me up when I couldn’t go home to my family for the holiday so… I’ll make it special for all of you too. I know how much you love your sisters. I thought you might prefer that to be your gift.” When Prudence raised her eyebrows and glanced at the, what seemed to be, growing pile of gifts.  
“Those are just little things I whipped up.” You added and she chuckled, kissing you again before leading you to join her sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

Prudence liked very much that you were enchanted with her. Practically enthralled. She had become less and less impressed by the way you hid away in a study and ignored her. Her sisters whispered and gossiped. When you started swapping secrets with Sabrina Spellman she was pushed too far.

“(Y/N)?” She asked as she let herself into the room you’d designated as yours for a while. She frowned as she took a seat. You’d yanked a sheet over something and looked at her with wide eyes.  
“Hello Prudence.” You said nervously. The wrong kind of nervous, she thought to herself.  
“What’re you doing tucked away in here, aren’t you ready for the Yule celebration?” She asked you and waiting for you to answer.  
“I… This is my first Yulle as a witch and… I wasn’t sure what to… Here!” You said quietly. When you pulled back the sheet you revealed a painting. It was the woods in deep snow, prudence and her sisters walking through. Sitting up Prudence inspected it carefully. “MERRY CHRISTMAS!”   
“This is beautiful.” Prudence said thoughtfully as she glanced at you.  
“I know we don’t celebrate Christmas. But I did when I was young. Sabrina and Nick been helping me learn all the traditions so I don’t embrace you.” You admitted. Her face turned sharply, eyes snapping to yours.  
“How could you ever embrace me. I can see how much thought you’ve put into all of this. That is just as special to me as your painting.” She said softly and smiled as she stood p to hug you, kissing your cheek sweetly as she smiled happily.


	3. Chapter 3

When you passed by the window you gasped. Prudence was sat out in the cold, alone. Excusing yourself from the chaos going on around you in your living room you snuck out. The snow on your porch had melted away as if someone had spent a few hours getting rid of any trace of cold. Although the closer you stepped on the porch bench she was perched on, the warmer it got.

“Prudence? What’re you doing here?” You asked her curiously. Sabrina had mentioned she liked you, even Ambrose had made a few jokes but you never thought Prudence could stand a human. Let alone you! It made butterflies flutter in your stomach as you looked her over, sat snug in a thin dressing gown as she sipped at a mug.  
“Surprise! I’m your Christmas present.” She said cheerfully as you took a seat next to her. “Well actually, You can choose and this will give you whatever you’d like. Plus it makes a neat storage box when it’s done.”  
She handed you a beautiful black box that seemed to be made of slate. When you looked at it the intricate pattern left holes in the sides almost like a candle holder for a tealight. But the box was so big you had to hold it with both hands.  
“Prudence! You didn’t have to!” You gasped, you hadn’t gotten any of the witches you knew any gifts. Apart from a few small ones for the Spellmans.  
“I thought I’d indulge in one of your funny human traditions. We give Yule gifts so this one was easy to do.” She explained, smiling to herself as you sat next to her, staring down at the box as if it were precious.


	4. Chapter 4

Prudence had arrived a while earlier. When you’d called Sabrina to ask if Prudence could drop by and hang out with you. She arrived with snacks, a necklace you could use to call her, instead of having to always send Sabrina after her and a firm disdain for your fear of living in a house in the middle of the woods.

You’d explained that your parents were away and you weren’t usually home alone. A storm had kicked up and the sound of trees whipping around in the wind and the rain pounding against the house made you more than nervous. When the lights cut out you jumped. It didn’t take long for Prudence to have a few candles floating around the hallway of your house.  
“Well come on then, let’s find something to do.” She muttered as some of the lights and electrics flickered back on while some parts of the house remained dark.  
“What sort of things could we possibly do in the dark?” You asked, jumping as a clap of thunder rumbled over the house.  
“Interesting things happen in the dark.” She said simply, the candles floating around her to light the way as she bit into an apple she’d brought.


	5. Room for more

“You would be more adventurous?” Prudence said dubiously. Her tone was playful and had drawn the full attention of Ambrose, Dorcas and Agatha.  
“I could be! There’s lots of things I haven't done.” You said with a frown.  
“(Y/N)? You think that going around Greendale with humans is something adventurous.” prudence offered.  
“But with Sabrina it is. You never know if you’ll make it home alive.” You pointed out and she laughed.  
“I suppose there is some truth to that. How adventurous are you going to be?”   
“Not too adventurous.”  
“So something that most witches do that you are too afraid to do?” She asked. She paused when Ambrose and Nick walked past the group and you smiled at Nick who gave you a flirty look before shooting one at Prudence.   
“Yeah… some things people want to do.” You said dreamily as you looked at Nick as he headed off With Ambrose who gave you a knowing smile and hurried away.  
“Are you two going to meet up with Ambrose again?” Dorcas asked curiously.  
“Maybe? We had talked about missing him.” Prudence said quickly, nudging you as you finally looked away from Nick who was talking about something with Ambrose and glancing your way. “Oh! I think I have an idea!”  
“You do?” You asked quickly and she hummed, hurrying away.  
“Is it… dangerous?” You asked and Dorcas laughed as she linked arms with you and the two of you walked down the other corridor.

******************************

“Prudence?” You called. You could hear talking and music from upstairs. Setting your bag down in the hall you hurried up the stairs and slowly pushed your bedroom door open. Prudence was sprawled on your bed with Nick Scratch and Ambrose Spellman. “Hello?” You said awkwardly and waved.  
“(Y/N)! Nice to see you!” Ambrose greeted cheerfully.  
“I thought you were going to be home hours ago!” Prudence said cheerfully. She sat up and moved over to you, gently tugging you into the room. “I have an adventure for you.”  
“Oh! Really?” You asked as she pulled you closer to the bed. “I thought maybe a scary walk in the graveyard and bothering some passed over witches. Or… stealing some candy?”  
“We could still do that!” Ambrose offered.

Ambrose had joined you and Prudence before. But Nick was a new presence and you felt a little awkward. Sitting next to Prudence you smiled at Nick who raised his eyebrows and smiled back. “What now?” You asked Prudence quietly as she reached around you to stroke Ambrose’s hair.  
“It’s up to you, your adventure. You are the one charge of everything” She said quietly as she kissed your cheek.  
“Oh. Ok.” You smiled as she kissed you again. Ambrose let you lean against him as Prudence pulled away to kiss him before beckoning Nick over. You kissed Nick and felt him smile as he pulled away.  
“You know… Um… I stole a banished book from the library. Well it used to be banished.” You said quickly.  
“Really?” Prudence said as she looked away from Ambrose. You scooted to the edge of the bed and pulled a book out from under it.  
“It’s a book of sex spells!” You said and showed it to them.  
“Oh! Absolutely!” Ambrose almost cheered. Prudence laughed as she pulled the book from you so you could climb back on the bed and Nick sat up, giving you a quick glance and a smirk.  
“Now this is an adventure!” Prudence said cheerfully as you started slowly going through the spells.


	6. Sleeping Sisters

There was a soft noise that had roused Prudence. She’d sat up and looked around but everyone was sleeping soundly in their beds. She glanced at Agatha and then Dorcas. She couldn’t make out anything disturbing them.

Laying back down Prudence let out a long sigh. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on relaxing each part of her body. Her feet, then her legs, then her arms and hands. It made her feel light and sleepy again. But then she heard a whimper. It was definitely a whimper of fear. Sitting bolt upright, she gestured to the lamp next to her. It flared up brightly and lit part of the room. Now looking with a closer gaze Prudence tried to spot who seemed to be distressed without waking and worrying the others.  
“Pru?” Dorcas said with a yawn as you sat up groggily. Prudence didn’t answer as she pushed her blankets back and sat on the edge of her bed.   
“Hush sister. Something is wrong.” Prudence hissed. She glanced at Dorcas who was frowning and watching Prudence carefully. They both turned to look at your bed when the metal frame began to vibrate and scrape on the concrete floor.  
“No!” You gasped out. They watched as your arms reached out and you began to swipe at something.   
“(Y/N)?” Prudence called hesitantly.  
“She’s probably just sleepwalking.” Dorcas said casually. She really did just want to go to sleep. Her eyes went wide when you shot up into the air and screamed. Everyone else woke, staring up at you as you floated in the air the way a plastic bag caught in an updraft floats around. When you shot across the room in a jerking motion, Prudence clambered to her feet.  
“Agatha, go and get Zelda!” Prudence said in a hurry. She beckoned Dorcas over to her and the two began chanting. They seemed to be able to keep you fixed in one area in the middle of the room, but were unable to get you down.  
“At least she won't crash into anything.” Dorcas muttered to Prudence who looked panicked to the quick.  
“Good work Prudence!” Zelda said as she and Agatha hurried into the room. Zelda was followed by Hilda and Sabrina. “Everyone gather round, we’ll need a great deal of help to get the poor creature down. She is unable to defend herself in her state. So we shall have to do it.”

“Now, Agatha dear, you two back there. Sabrina. You help me with a little protection charm. It should help (Y/N) wake.” Hilda said as she gathered a few witches and warlocks around her. Zelda did the same. Ambrose hurried to help Zelda lead in the chant to get you back down onto your bed. 

******************

“Sister Zelda?” Prudence said as she hurried into your room. You’d been given a room alone in the academy. As far as Ambrose had managed to see, you had astral projected in your sleep and something had snagged at you. “Any news?”   
“I’m afraid not Prudence. Ambrose is trying to find more information but now it is in the goddesses hands whether (Y/N) comes back to us. Hilda says that she is remaining strong. Had you not been so quick to notice her distress we may not have been so lucky.” Zelda explained as she moved from your bedside and let Prudence fuss over you.  
“Do they have any idea how to identify what is doing this to her and why?” Prudence asked. She’d been in earlier in the morning when Hilda had been with you, but there hadn’t been much news. It had been days since the incident and Prudence didn’t like that it was taking so long to find something to fix what was happening to you.  
“Well there are a few ideas going around. Sabrina has some, Ambrose has some. However, it is just a case of finding the safest option. Some of the ideas will weaken (Y/N), some borrow from her powers. I know you are worried about the pace that we’re going at, but better to be slow and careful than lose one of our own.” Zelda offered wisely as she lit a cigarette. She watched Prudence for a moment. She could see that Prudence was angry, but whether it was at the answer of what was happening to you she couldn’t tell. But when Prudence said nothing she knew that prudence agreed, better to protect you than rush a solution.  
“Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t…” Dorcas said from the doorway. She had opened the door so quietly neither women had spotted her coming into the room.  
“It’s fine sister, come in.” Prudence saud. Dorcas hurried to pull another chair up to the side of your bed near the wall.   
“I thought that this might…” Dorcas held up the old bear that you’d had tucked away among your things since you had first started at the academy. She set it next to you on the bed. There seemed to be a flicker as if you recognize that it had been set down beside you. Zelda left the two girls watching over you and hurried to find her sister.

*****************

Prudence had fallen asleep in her seat, leaning over the bed, her head propped on her arms as she clutched your hand. Dorcas had climbed into the bed and fallen asleep beside you, holding your other hand. Prudence woke when Dorcas started to talk in her sleep.  
“No… not you to Dorcas! Someone help!” Prudence shouted as Dorcas went from quiet talking to shouting. “Someone, quickly!”  
Prudence started to chant as footsteps pounded down the corridor. She wasn’t sure who hurried in until Ambrose shouted for everyone to gather. He joined her in chanting and soon Dorcas was back on the bed beside you.  
“What is happening? You always managed to find a way to… to find out.... What is happening to them!” Prudence shouted at Ambrose.   
“I’m sorry Prudence but we only have a few ideas.” Ambrose said as she tried to blink away tears and turned away from him.  
“I know that. I know that you’re trying but…” She stopped. Everyone stopped. You and Dorcas had started screaming. In unison as if seeing the same phantom nightmare. Prudence glanced around for some direction but no one in the room seemed to know what to do. Hilda hurried in and paused when she saw your terror stricken faces. Your eyes snapped open and you gasped as you seemed to be yanked back to reality, Dorcas followed suit.  
“(Y/N)! Dorcas!” Prudence almost cried out as she rushed to hug you both.  
“I had the most awful nightmare.” You croaked as you lent your head on Prudence’s shoulder. “I feel so tired.”  
“Tired! You’ve been sleeping for days.” Prudence scoffed with a wide smile.  
“I have? No wonder I’m so hungry.” You mumbled.  
“You thought it was a nightmare?” Ambrose asked you. Prudence wanted to scold him. After all you and Dorcas had only just woken. But she didn’t want you both to fall asleep and be trapped again.  
“There was this great horrible monster and it wanted to feed on my power so it could grow a body.” You answered and glanced behind Prudence to where Hilda had hurried. In her hands she was clutching a stemming bowl. There was also a stack of cookies and some juice. Zelda rushed forward at what you described and shared a worried look with Ambrose.  
At least you’re awake now. You don’t need to worry about that.” Prudence said as she hugged you and reached out a hand for Dorcas. Agatha shoved through the crowd of people and rushed to embrace you both too.


End file.
